My New Bodyguard
by mephonic
Summary: Kevin is a broken down cop who also works as a bodyguard,one day he see his old dork and finds out people are after him and his n he save him?or would Edd save him?
1. Chapter 1

**My bodyguard **

years past since the kid's of the Cul-de-sac was seen in their home,most moved to the city and others moved out of town. The only kid's whole still lived at home were Kevin and Rolf,Rolf had plan on moving but something horrible happen

Rolf was now 20 and was a full blood man,he married May Kanker after her family lifted her behind. The two had a beautiful baby together and now planing on having anyone. He works in the farming business,he looked the same but with longer hair and a dark bread

May now married to Rolf works as a teacher is Peach High,her hair was cut short and he teeth was fix. She also had help with her family,since they lifted her she been going through a lot of stress but beside that she never been happy

Kevin is now a cop or least a bodyguard,he out of the most changed. His hair grew back and he has gotten stronger,he had gotten married to Nazz till she got shot by a ran in. he stop working and start doing side jobs,that's when he became a bodyguard

one summer day as he was driving through town doing a head cheek,he notice something off. A man wearing a black hood was sitting at the park,he seem to not have children or anything. Kevin got out the car and walk closer"hey man-"

"Kevin?..."

"..Edd?"the once known geek stare that him,he looked different. For one thing he didn't wear his weird hat,which anything he had black long hair. Almost to long;His body was well build but not too well,his legs were long and thin. His arms were well build but covered in cut's and what seem to be stabs wound's,his hair lay on his shoulder's. His face looked the same beside the big cut in the middle of his right cheek,he smiled"hello"

"dude you look...different"

"as to you Kevin.."

"...what are you doing here?"

"watching my daughter"he turn to a little girl,the little girl looked just like him!beside the gap in his teeth and the rip black pants and shirt,she waved to him and walked on"she lovely..."

"where the mom?"

"...Marie and I have made a deal on the matter,she didn't want her so I took her"

"man..sorry"

"no no its okay...I wish I didn't went through the whole teen age!I would have lifted her sooner..but I'm happy"

"yeah...so why are you here?..I heard you moved in with your uncle in France"

"...can we talk somewhere else?"

"sure we can talk at your place,my house is pr-"

"I do not live here...or anywhere.."he looked down,now things were coming together. That's why he was wearing rip pants and a hooding"..come on"

"okay...Elliott it's time to go!"

"Elliot?"

"two T's"the girls ran back to him,she put her hooding down and show off Edd's old hat. The hat was to big on her and covered her eyes"okay lets go pap"

the tree drive off in Kevin's car,Kevin notice that he was carrying a old bag. Kevin knew it had some cloths and whatnot's,but one thing is on his mind. What happen to Edd and how he got back to America?they reach home and got out"you still live here?"

"yeah"they got out and went inside,his house was pretty old with some old gun's. Most were picture's of the kid's though,most were in black and white. Edd smiled as he talked on"I didn't know you liked hand gun's"

"yeah..but don't worry they got nothing"

"thank heavens!"the two reach the kitchen and fixed coffee,Elliott was sleeping in the living room. When things were sit Kevin sighted"okay talk"

"um...about what?"

"about everything!after high school you just got up and lifted!"

"oh...you see Marie was pregnant when she was 16...my mother and father were anger with me and told me to dump her but how could I?she had my baby,so I moved in with her...but she didn't want the baby and I told her if she done anything to my child I would leave!...so yeah..."

"okay...what else..?"

"..my uncle who lived in France found out and told me I could live with him,I still wanted to finish school so I send Elliott their after she was born...after that I follow"

"okay...I see...but what the hell happen?"

"..if I tell you...please do not look down at me"

"dude your one of the smartest people I know,I would never do that"

"okay.."he took and deep breath and went on"my uncle own a big club in Paris...he was rich and he loved me and Elliott...as I was their I found out a few things"

"like what?"

"for one I'm bisexual"Kevin must had drank his coffee because he became to cough"y-your what?!"

"I'm bi...I like male and female..."

"oh..."

"..s-should I leave?"

"what no!..look I don't really understand this...stuff so I won't look down.."

"thank you"he smiled warmly,Kevin cough and sat up"so is that why?"

"no no...see my uncle..worked underground"

"like a-"

"yes like slaves,drugs,and so much more...turn out one of his partner's saw me and tried to kill me..my uncle made a deal...see...his partner..was a grown man with no wife and six son's...so he turn to like me...he told my uncle if I sleep with him I could be free...he made the deal"

"dude.."

"I told him if I do this then I would kill myself but he also told me that he would send Elliott back to America and would burn my passport...I would loss her.."

"so?"

"I moved back here and ran away,my uncle send some men to get me but I got away...they don't know where my home town is so I'm fine...for now"

"couldn't you call the cops!I am one so we can-"

"my uncle is one of the most powerful people in France!...he could make is go away...I'm doom!"he became the cry,Kevin rub the back of his nick. Poor guy,lost his home,money,and soon himself. No he won't let it happen!he lost Nazz he won't loss him!"then I'm your new bodyguard!"

"K-Kevin?"

"I know how to fight dork,I think I can handle a few French guys"

"but I have no money!"

"you can pay me by doing a few works around the house,I could get my dad and put a good word on you to work in the Jawbreaker Factory!"Edd couldn't believe his ears,he was going to be okay!him and Elliott are going to be okay!he hugged Kevin tight and whispered"thank you.."

Kevin smiled and hugged him back,he notice that Elliott was awake. She smirked and place her hat down over her shoulder's,her short black and blue hair went over her eyes. Kevin blink when he knew what she was doing,she was covering her eyes because she was crying. He smiled,he was going to do everything in his power to help these people!

(heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey!I'm back,sorry for the shit story. So this is a new one and it won't be all about the act!just about the couple itself,though there is act in here. Yes I killed off Nazz and you'll understand when we get to that,i hope you like~)


	2. Chapter 2

Weeks past since Edd moved in,he spend most his time cleaning and cooking which Kevin doesn't mind. It's been a while since their was a woman's touch around the house,Elliott been good also. Helping clean the car and cooking. She unlike Edd not scared to get down in the mud,she seem to be more like Marie but with out the kissing all the time"hey Elliott could you grad the milk?"

"the lait?"

"the what?"Edd looked at her"oh I'm sorry she still hasn't got into the English language"

"It's okay"she past him some milk and went back reading"she seem to understand"

"kinda..I had to labeled some of them..I hope you don't mind"

"na it's cool"he mix the milk and put it back"what are you making?"

"some apple pie,one of my family member's is coming"

"really?"

"from my mom side,his name is Kevin"

"oh how nice,name after you?"Kevin smiled proudly"yep,my mom young sis name her after I join the police force"

"I see...I never picture you being one tho"

"how so?"he mix the flower together and stick it in the oven"just...well you seem to like bikes and I thought"

"I would work on bikes forever?"

"maybe"

"na I do love her but she only my baby"he walk into the living seeing Elliott reading some French books,he sat down next to her"so..my aunt is coming..and she bringing a kid with her,you two could play"

"hm"she just turn a page and went on,Kevin frown and went back to the kitchen"does she know?"

"know what?"

"about...her uncle"

"...she knows about the underground but not the deal"

"man how could a family member do that?"

"...I do not hate my uncle,only his action's"he took the pie out and place some apples pieces around the sides"what do you mean?"

"..when I was in France I learn a few thing's,like how to love yourself and others"

"that's bull crap!his selling you out!and your still going to love the shit?!"

"his family!the only family I got that still loves me!"

"...I'm sorry"

"its okay"

"...do your parent's know?"

"...my parent's are no longer together,in fact I have no idea where they are. They lifted me a number but I couldn't get any answer..."Kevin looked down,he did feel bad about the whole things

hour's later the family came,it was awkward at first but right after Kevin told his dad what happen he understood and the rest loved him!mainly his mother,she always thought he was a good kid. As for Elliott she was getting all the candies and treat's,she even made some friends

a boy came up to her,he looked like Kevin but with shorter hair and glasses. He was wearing a green sweater even though it was summer,he smiled at her and hand her a robot"his name is R-2"

"... merci"

hours past and they were gone,Kevin and Edd clean up the place while Elliott was asleep"sorry I didn't know they all come"

"not at all,Kevin seem nice"

"we just call him little K for short and he is!he maybe a nerd but his smart as hell!"

"oh my he is!he gave Elliott a robot and it really works!"

"maybe we should make a play date for them?"

"that would be lovely!"the two talked for a bit till bedtime

Kevin went to work the next day,they had some meeting about some gangs going around the areas. Which was not that bad since it was a small city,he sat in his chair and sight most of the time. Pay or not this was boring,as they reach to the real gangs the boss turn to all the cops"now listen up!before we start I want to tell you about this guy that lives in France!"Kevin soon became into

"Le rose or big daddy as they call him works in club's and underground marks,he has family in a America which gives him more work around here. He owns five in America and sixteen club's back home,he sells people and body parts. He also sells drugs..."

Kevin block out the rest,that was all he needed to hear. How can that guy be his uncle!?he was evil!and worse of all he had groups around the U.S that could find him if they look hard enough,he grip his chair and went on with the meeting

after the meeting Kevin went to his boss's room"hello?" 

"Kevin why you here?I was about to go to my office"

"um yeah...about Le rose...does he know the gangs here?in our town I mean"

"hm..not sure,but he is a deadly man Kevin"

"...what about family?"

"family,most of them he hates...he did had one that lived with him,we watch the guy for a while and we found out that he knows nothing"Kevin eyes widen"y-you mean you know?!"

"yes we know his family,we don't know if it's his son or whatever"

"...what else do you know about him?"

"all I can say his American,that's all I know"

"have you watch him at all since then?"

"no..we think the guy is clean,all he did was go to book shops and parties with that fucker"

"...boss...lets say I don't know...if that guy lifted him...what would you think he do?"

"seeing how close they were I say he would find him"Kevin took a deep breath"and he found out he was in his old town with someone..what would he do?"

"...kill him of course..."

"...I may need new guns"

"...want some money to get some new weapon's while you at it?"Kevin looked up at his boss,his boss nodded and hand him a ball of crash. Kevin looked at it and back to him"if something happens Kevin I want you to tell me!we will send backup and even the FBI!"

"thanks boss!"Kevin walk towards the door and grad the handle"but..one thing..how do you know this guy?"

"...his a dork I use to play with"he walked out with out a word,as he walk out all he could think about was Edd. What would happen if he was killed?or is Elliott was killed?no he had to think of away to keep them away for that man,even if he has to kill him


	3. Chapter 3

After the meeting Kevin went home with a few new guns,he didn't want to get to in treble but he needed to help Edd. He could die if his uncle was close to him

he unload the guns into the house and started to check them,they were nothing but hand guns. They were small but easy to hide"only ten..damn"

"Kevin want would you l-"Edd gasp when he saw Kevin holding a gun towards his head"KEVIN NO!"he grad the gun"what are you doing?!"

"checking and you?"

"I was going ask what would you like for dinner but now I see you are acting insane!"

"its okay,I got them at the T.U.K so their not from the black marked" 

"that's not what I am worried about!"he sight and place the gun on a dresser"if you feel...unsafe..me and Elliott could go somewhere else..."

"No!that's not it!I'm trying to help you!"Edd sighted as he slowly smiled,in his heart Kevin was a nice man but in his head was a different story"alright..what would you like?"

"some fry chicken would be sweet"

"alright anything else?"

"um..maybe some peas and a roll...and oh can you make some cake?"

"yea I would"he close his door and slowly walked in to the kitchen,Elliott was sitting on the table reading an old book of Edd's"Elliott what is that your reading?"

"some old books"

_least her English is getting better '_

he fixed the chicken and watched it fry,he remember the old days when he was with Marie. She wasn't really a bad person per say but he still didn't understand why she didn't want a child,she always wanted to be a mother as a young girl

an hour past and the dinner was ate,Kevin was hanging by his chair rubbing his stomach while Elliott was still eating a piece of chicken"that was lovely"

"yeah been a long time since I had one of those beside fast food"

"I see,well good...Elliott would you mind helping me put up the dishes?"

"na let her play,I can do it"he got up and grad all the dishes,Edd smiled and help him out. The two were washing the dishes and Elliott played"she seem kinda nice"

"in a way,she does have her mother side tho"

"what you mean?"

"oh she finds way to get hers,she can kinda be sneaky too"Kevin smirked as he wash a glass"by the way Rolf told me you stop working..why?"

"...when Nazz was killed by a run in I was hurt...I kinda blame the officers in my base and told them off...I stop working in the base for a long while till boss told me to come back or else...I didn't but then bills were coming in and I had to...he was kinda pissed so he got me a lower place"

"oh dear..so sorry"

"na don't me,the hours shit but the pays good and I don't need a lot of arm on me"

"but then..why do you?"

"my pap wanted to be a cop,when I was a kid I would see a book laying on him as he sleep. Their were loads of gun and it tell you how to check and how to depart it...it was kinda cool"

"I see"the two were quiet for a while till Kevin cough"so...France...how was it"

"it was lovely,not what I thought it would be tho...I guess I was hoping for a little beauty in it...but I guess I never did see it"Edd clean his hands and went to bed

Kevin stood up all night looking through picture of the past,it was weird seeing himself as a kid,the same kid who would lost his wife. He turn towards a picture of him and the eds,they were a pain but then but it would be nice to know where they are now. Maybe they can help Edd,he turn to more picture till he reach a picture. His wedding picture

their stood Nazz in his arms hugging him and kissing him,he was blushing like crazy and was trying to hide his face. It was the only picture of him still wearing his hat,he rub his head and smiled"I miss that hat..."tear fell on the picture as he close the book,he look under his bed and pull out a tap. He put it in the VCR and played it

_Top story a woman by the name of Nazz was gun down by a run in,officer said the run in was about a gang leader who was sleeping with another gangs leader wife. The woman was married to Officer Kevin from base ten,Officer still do not know who the gang leader is or where he is staying. This is F news and I am Lizzy May good night _

more tears ran down his face,he remember this. It was all over the news,not because it was a cops wife by mainly for this area. It was known to be a nice safe place to rises kids and now people are to scared to even walk through here,he took out the tap and look at it one more time"I will fine them Nazz...for you.."he kissed the tap and push it back under and where he slowly and painfully fell asleep


	4. Chapter 4

Edd and Elliott both played on the playground together while Kevin was talking to some of his old co-workers,Kevin seem to be out of his mind lately and Edd has no idea why. When he ask he would look out or just look down"so your like his body guard now?"

"yeah I guess"

one of the men smirked"from what a kid bully?"the other two laugh

"shut up!he just...going through shit"

"like what?"

"nothing!...so hows Tim?"the older one shrug"still the same,kinda pissed that you told him off...and us"Kevin sight"I know and...I'm sorry"

"na its cool man,we understand...so hows...the normal base?"

"hm...not the same,get less guns and do some shitty jobs like night watch and going around dealing with pity shit...but the pay is okay"the other nodded

Edd still playing with his daughter couldn't help but over hear them talking,he never did understand why Kevin gave up a good spot but then again he never know what it felted like to lose a person he cared

Elliott roll the ball over to some bushes"I'll get it Elliott"he walked over to the bushes,as he spotted the ball he notice a group of young teens standing around. He moved closer"Eddy?"

"huh?"the man turned,it was indeed not Eddy but worse. His big brother"whats up Girlfriend?~"

the man was taller and more lean,he was wearing a red hood to cover his face but if you look closer you could see the age he really is. The kids ran away,he sight"damn it..."

"E-Eddy's brother?"

"na I'm mom...I'm course!"he walk closer to him"man girlfriend you even more weak then you were as a kid!what happen?Eddy dumb yeah!"Edd huffed"me and Eddy haven't talk for over three years!"

"so that's a yes?"

"what are you doing here?"he smirked"selling some fine ass drugs...want some?~"Edd gasp,none did he just told him he was selling drugs but to young children!how evil"no thank you I'll be on my way"

"whatever you say girlfriend!"he started to talk away,Edd smirked"you know cops are near here"

"..say what?!"he turn with widen eyes"indeed,some are even in higher rank...I bet they would love to know a drug dealer is here"

"you won't!"

"try me"he growled,he couldn't deal with this. He got closer to Edd and hand him a bag of money"would that cover it?"

"no!I would not like your awful money!"he threw the bag to the ground"then what?!"

"never sell drugs to kids...or else!"

"...fine"he picked up the bag and turn"but know this...if we meet again...it won't be pretty!"he storm off leaving Edd,Edd smiled and picked up the ball. He saw Elliott was still waiting and went on playing

after an hour the three went on home,Kevin didn't seem to notice Edd behavior or even ask Edd anything. As Edd fixed dinner Kevin hand him a latter"its your latter,its from my dad"

"s-should you open it?"

"its to you man"he nodded and slowly open the latter,he slowly pull it out and began to read. A smile form on his face"I got a job!"

"really?!"

"yes,that the candy store!"

"oh sorry man.."

"don't be"he hugged Kevin sight,without realize it he soon let go"oh um...sorry"he went back cooking,while Kevin still standing their. With a warm blush across his cheek,he smiled and lifted the room

that night Kevin couldn't get over that feeling,sure he had hugs before. From his mom,dad,even friend's but not like at. It felted more like Nazz's hugs,when she was alive. He shook the thought and went on to bed with a big blush across his face

the night morning Edd went on to work,since it was his first day he only work half. Which leaves Kevin and Elliott alone,the young girl was watching TV. Kevin standing outside the door watching her as if she was a new and scary animal in his home"um...Elliott?"

the girl looked at him,her big green eyes stare deep into his. He started to panic,he never really deal with kids beside the punks on the street. He rube the back of his nick"want to eat out?..."

"...sure"the two went on a ride along and came back with some fries and a hotdog,Elliott happily ate her fries and drank. Kevin smiled"have you ever ride a bake before?"

"alone once and it was a gift from my uncle"

"was he...nice?"

"yeah he was,the people he was with wasn't but he was nice. He would buy me things"

"like what?"

"toys,books,and cloths. He tried to get me in a dress but I told him I would die wearing one!"

"okay.."he smirked,as the two went home quietly Elliott slowly fell asleep. As the car pull up Kevin slowly picked her up and carry her to her room,he slowly and carefully place her bed. He took one last good look at her and close her door

he smiled,she was kinda cute. In a weird way,he smiled as he place the food into the kitchen"hello"

"ah!"he turn and sight"dude you scared me"

Edd giggle"sorry"

"how long you been here?"

"not long...I saw what you did and I must say you would make a good father"

"you saw!"

"the whole thing"Kevin turn away while blushing,slowly a smiled creep on his face"really?"

Edd nodded"indeed"Kevin turn back,smiling at him. Edd blushed and shyly smiled back,things were coming their way


End file.
